Mjölnir
Mjölnir (ミョルニルMyoruniru), literally translated to "that which smashes," is a Magic Item of unspeakable power fashioned by gods of the old world as a way to completely channel the full power of a true Lightning God into a human vessel known as "The Worthy." Those in possession of Mjölnir are bound to the hammer until death or if the hammer finds the user no longer worthy of it's power. Appearance Mjölnir''' is a one-handed hammer rougly the size of a grown man's arm, it is decorated with dwarvish inscriptions and sigils that cover most of the hammer. It's form and shape are never the same, as it changes it's appearance every time it takes on a new master as a way to reflect the personality and tastes of the new user. These are but a few versions of Mjölnir: '''Sealed Mjölnir: When Mjölnir was first created and was without a master, this is what it looked like. It had a very basic appearance, a simple ragged handle attached to a slab of stone. This form in commonly known as the sealed form that Mjölnir takes when awaiting a new master to take charge. Lightning Bringer Mjölnir: This was the form that Mjölnir took when Thor was it's master. When Thor grabbed the hammer, it's true power was unleashed, causing Mjölnir to reveal it's true power. The back end of the hammer is edged for cutting and slashing, and the length of the handle is quite lengthy for the ordinary hammers. The head is extremely wide, making it extremely difficult to dodge when one confronts this version of Mjölnir. This form is not only one of the most powerful forms of Mjölnir, but the amount of magic energy that can freely flow from it's body is what differentiates it from all other versions. Stormbreaker Mjölnir:This version of Mjölnir, although similar to Thor, is a form that was held by the second generation user after Thor's death. Unlike the last hammer, this version is completely yellow, with an extended handle twice the size of the original. The head is equal on both sides, providing perfect balance for swinging and strikes.This Mjölnir, although not as powerful as it's last form, has the unique ability to manipulate the conditions of the weather and other characteristics such as wind in order to create hurricanes, water to create tsunamis, earth to generate earthquakes, and lightning to generate violent lightning storms capable of decimating continents. Earthshatterer Mjölnir: This is the form that Mjölnir takes when the third generation master takes hold of it. This form is extremely large, the largest of all Mjölnir's transformations, the head is rectangular with all of the dwarven marks visible. The handle is more than 5 times the normal size as well as it's thickness. This version of Mjölnir called "Earthbreaker" focuses solely on the physical aspects of the hammer. Instead of using lightning and manipulating of the weather, it diverts all of it's magic power toward increasing it's destructive nature in order to destroy everything in it's path. Accusation Mjölnir: This form was taken when Mjölnir found an extremely dangerous man that was, by a miracle, worthy of wielding it's power. Being considered the fourth generation, the hammer's body takes the form that is similar to that of a sludge hammer used in construction. The hammer's head is marked with magic lines that empower the oldest characteristics of the Mjölnir's magic. This version is capable of channeling the power starlight in order to empower the user as well as absorbing, bending, disrupting, and breaking the essence of magic inside spells and wizards alike. Metal and Composition The hammer Mjölnir, famed for being unbreakable and one of the strongest weapons on Earth, is mainly because of the metal that composes it's body called Celesta Steel. This divine metal has a number of properties that make it unimaginably precious, one of them being the ability to retain any enchantments made to the hammer as long as the user desires. The metal is also a highly immalleable metal, nearly impossible to heat or melt through conventional flames, only the intensity of a star or a forge belonging to Mjölnir's creators are capable of possibly heating the hammer to a minimum. Celesta Steel's natural affinity for magic is where it true strength lies. It is capable of absorbing magic like a sponge, redirecting it and enhancing the natural attributes of it's wielder. History and Creation Myth In times indescribable, when the world was in it's infancy and Yggdrasil was but a sapling, there existed immensely evil beings known as "The Fallen" that threatened to plunge the world and the nine realms into chaotic darkness for all eternity. The gods, fearing the spread of evil on their beloved world, sought to create a deterrent that would halt them from reaching the farthest corners of Midgard and corrupting Yggdrasil. The gods asked the three greatest blacksmiths in their realm to named Eitri, Brokk, and Buri to fashion them a weapon of unimaginable power, promising to give them anything needed to forge it. Eitri, the oldest blacksmith asked for Uru, a mythical metal found in the god's armor and weapons, for they were considered unbreakable and perfect in every way. Brokk, the second oldest, asked for the flames of Surt, God of Muspelheim, whose flames are said to burn brightest in the Nine Realms. Buri, the youngest blacksmith of the three, asked for something that the other two blacksmiths had never considered to find in a weapon, beauty. Buri desired the the light of a dying star, when a weapon is baptized in it's light, it polishes and shines the weapon, eternally preserving it's beauty as well as unleashing it's innermost potential. When the forging was complete, the weapon took the form of a weapons hilt without any blade attached to it. The three blacksmiths explained that the weapon's true power and form would be taken when it obtains a master that it deems worthy of wielding it. Also, they never bothered naming it, for it would be the weapon master's responsibility to do so. With the body complete, all that was needed was to bequeath it a life of it's own, that was when a decision was made, the weapon needed the essence of a god to serve as a viable source of energy that would fuel it indefinitely. The lightning god decided that he would be the one to pass on nearly all of his power and magic toward bringing the weapon to life, feeling it was his obligations to do so since it was his idea on creating their deterrent. He would enter a deep sleep, clenching the weapon onto his chest in order to pass on his godly magic of lightning and thunder, a process that would take a 1,000,000 years to complete, but a mere 1,000 in Midgard. This sacrifice left the lightning god exhausted and nearly powerless, explaining why wizards of the current age were able to slay him in order to acquire Lightning God Slayer Magic '''for themselves. With the weapon ready, all that was needed was to find someone '''worthy '''of wielding it, so it was decided that the weapon be sent to Midgard in order to find one capable of wielding it, charging it's master with saving the '''Nine Realms. The Epic of Thor Many legends will tell you that a mighty god''' once joined a group of heroes that were responsible for providing "'''avenging" against any foe that would harm their world. That he fought cosmic beings from space, "hulking" adversaries, and tricksters opening portals to other dimensions. This is not one of those legends, no, this is the story of a man who would change the world in more ways that any god could possible hope to accomplish. A man who would spark legends and myths that would transcend the course of history, he would inspire many to pursue the path of heroes. And his name was Thor. When the god weapon landed in Midgard, the weapon magically bound itself upon the stone that it landed on, ensuring that only the worthy may lift it and lay claim unto it. Many people from far and wide came to try and take the weapon, from simple people to wizards desiring to keep the power for themselves, many tried lifting it of the stone while many wizards tried to use magic to force it off the stone. The weapon could sense the dark nature inside any who try to lay claim as it's new master, and reject them from being able to lift it. After thousands upon thousands of attempts, no one was able to lift it. That was when "he"' '''appeared. The man's name was Thor, and he was just that, a man. He was no wizard that could slay dragons, no knight under the service of some "Magic Council," or some important guild master. He was but a humble man who understood right from wrong, he knew that human beings, at their core, are good and that the grace of mankind is everywhere, One just needed to open their eyes to see it. He believed that when he helped others, he wasn't just saving them, he was also giving them an ideal to try to strive for because he knew just how fragile people were. He knew how flawed humanity was simply by looking at himself, he wasn't perfect. He does the best he can with what he has. Upon arriving at the crash site, Thor observed the the length of the crater, wondering what could have been capable of creating something of this size. He noticed a large crowd receding from a grouping spot huddled around to what appeared to be some type of hilt atop of a large stone. Thor, as a child, was a laborer whose job was to crush rocks with a hammer from dawn to dusk. His father taught his how to spot the weakest points in stone and to swing at them at just the right angle, breaking them with a single blow. Nostalgia and curiosity filled Thor's mind as he decided to approach the mysterious object. All of a sudden, an unknown force completely overtook Thor, whispering into the deepest recesses of his mind that he was "worthy", "worthy of what?" he quietly asked himself, hoping to receive some form of answer from the strange voice. Suddenly, a gust of wind was slowly guiding his way toward the strange object situated atop of the stone pillar. As he examined the the hilt, he instinctively places his hands on the hilt and begins pulling. Out of nowhere, a tremendous surge of magic energy begins coursing his body in dangerous volumes. The pain and agony was unlike anything he had ever endured in his life, like millions of knives each piercing and twisting at the same time, the energy was tearing at his very being. The weapon conjured lightning the likes no one had ever seen, be it in nature or conjured by wizards. Thor was using most of his strength just to prevent himself from falling unconscious, merely holding onto it drained him of all his physical and mental strength, he knew that if this continued he would surely die. Knowing full well what awaits him if this continues, he endures the anguish and powers through all the pain in order to lift the hilt from the stone, using every ounce of strength that his being can muster into a single burst of physical energy. Thor began pulling the hilt like a man possessed, unrelenting in his pursuit to free the hilt from the stone's clutches and end his torment. He was determined to be victorious in this battle of wills between Thor and the hilt. The very earth around Thor was breaking and shattering, the heavens were shrieking in pain as the lightning was ripping the sky apart, absolute chaos erupted as their battle was destroying everything in their vicinity. But finally, at long last, the hilt was finally removed, and all the pain and agony was replaced with unimaginable power coursing through his body. The hilt began to change it's form, morphing into a great hammer that was very reminiscent to the one he used as a child. That is when Allfather, the lightning god began explaining to Thor that he was the one responsible for creating the god weapon and finding those worthy of wielding it. He chose Thor because he was more connected to humanity than any god could ever hope to understand, he genuinely cared for it's people. Allfather came to entrust him with the weapon for his personal use, and to ensure that, he would enchant the hammer so that no one else other than it's master could be able to lift it and that it will only choose a master that is similar to Thor. Allfather would charge Thor with protecting The Nine Realms from the spread of evil and corruption with the use of his hammer. With the weapon enchanted and his mission given, all that was left was to give his new found ally a name, something that would perfectly describe it. A smile overtook his face, for he had finally found a name worthy of such a weapon. '''Mjölnir', meaning "that which smashes." From this point on, the path that he would walk would spawn a series of epic tales, for this was just the beginning. The Real Story The real story behind Mjölnir's was that it was actually created by The Celestials, more specifically by Acacia, The Lightning Celestial. He would mold metal and his magic essence of lightning into a godly hammer that he would bestow to the mortal known as Thor in order for him to become his avatar in Earth Land, representing his authority among mortal men. The Worthy Protection Mjölnir is protected by a powerful enchantment that prevents it from being wielded by anyone except those who have been found worthy of it's power. The user, with enough experience, can bestow it unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with their own magical abilities for a limited amount of time. As long as the original owner is alive, no one but him is able to wield the hammer, for only one master can exist at a time. Masters The exact requirements to wield Mjölnir are rather obscure, it was believed long ago that only those with characteristics similar to that of Thor himself, such as a deep regard over human life and sense of great responsibility for others, could lift the fabled hammer. However, the fourth generation wielder, an evil man obsessed with becoming the most powerful being on the planet, was able to lift the Mjölnir and use it's vast magic to completely destroy an entire continent nearly 2,000 years ago, resulting in the deaths of millions. Each master displayed some form of dominant trait that distinguished them from other people, demonstrating their worthiness as Mjölnir's owner. An example of this lies in Thor. Thor displayed an unmatchable understanding and love for human life, he sacrificed his freedom of self in order to help others, putting them before himself. This action proved demonstrated his worthiness to wield Allfather's weapon. The fourth generation master however, was obsessed with power like no other man in Earth Land, his willingness to sacrifice everything that he loves somehow demonstrated some form of worthiness that allowed him to become Mjölnir's master. Abilities Armor Bestowal Those that are found worthy of wielding Mjölnir, are gifted with a set of armor made from the same metal that forged the mighty hammer known as Uru. The armor's design can very between each master, depending on the sex, size of the individual and the form that Mjölnir has taken. The armor augments all aspects of the user's magic 100x as well as absorbing large quantity's of damage in order to protect the wearer. Depending on the amount of experience one has at wielding Mjölnir and the amount of magic energy a person has, the exact amount of time that a person can wear it can vary. These are the most accurate calculations recorded: * Beginner: 5 min. * Novice: 2 hrs. 33 min. * Adept: 4 hrs. 14 min. * Expert: 9 hrs. 47 min. * Master: 17 hrs. 25 min. * Second Origin Awakened: 24 hours. 00 min. 00 sec. The armor can be summoned whenever the user desires, however, summoning the suit of armor and wearing it for extended amounts of time could cause negative impacts on the user's health. At first, Small things such as extended exhaustion, dizziness, and nosebleeds. If the user goes several minutes or hours beyond what they're body is capable of handling, they can experience heart failure, seizures, broken bones, torn muscles, and even crippling of the spine. The cause of these side-effects is the simple fact that the user's body is not capable of using both Mjölnir and the suit of armor at the same time for long periods of time, wielding so much magic at once would destroy the user's body, it would be the equivalent of having one's body submerged at the bottom of the sea, the pressure would break the body in a matter of minutes. Magic Connection The hammer is able to obeys the user's commands as though it were alive, and if his will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose to. It doesn't matter where the hammer is located, be it at the bottom of the ocean, in a volcano, or even the moon, it will always race to it's masters side. Weather Manipulation Wielding Mjölnir grants the user the ability to control the base elements of a storm , i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. The wielder can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, and earthquakes. Another aspect of this power allows the wielder to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Destructive Power Mjölnir's destructive power remains unmatched upon other magic weapons that exist in Earth Land, achieving unimaginable feats such as destroying entire mountains, splitting the oceanic trench, and going so far as being able to reach the surface of the moon with a single throw from the user. With so much concentrated magic being stored in Mjölnir's head, suffice to say that it can destroy relatively anything that meets it upon contact, almost. There have been some objects and magic forces that are capable of meeting Mjölnir face to face, magic such as God Slayer Magic 'or powerful users of 'Dragon Slayer Magic are able to defend themselves from Mjölnir's magic. And other legendary objects such as Excalibur or Longinus '''are able to clash blades with it destroying the other opponent. The full extent of Mjölnir's power is still unknown even today, Divine Force Thanks to the divine magic that flows within Mjölnir, it has been bestowed with the ability to kill mythical creatures such as frost giants, the serpent of Midgard, and the wolf Fenrir. It is also capable of slaying Demons and '''Angel's by over-powering their magic defenses with the divine magic inside Mjölnir. For Dragons however, Mjölnir's magic is able to bypass and slip through their scales in order to directly damage their muscles and internal organs by constantly bashing at it with Mjölnir's lightning-charged body. Aside for killing divine and mythical creatures, the divine force also serves as a source of nourishment for the user's body to feast upon in order to rejuvenate them from exhaustion, satiate hunger and thirst, heal injuries, and empower the user's magic abilities. As a last resort, the user is able to completely empty out all of the divine godly essence inside the hammer in the form of a concentrated magical stream of energy. Lightning Magic TBA Trivia Category:ComicMaster619 Category:Magic Weapons